Look After You
by winchesterlove94
Summary: Weechester...During a destructive blizzard, Dean struggles to take care of a sick Sam. But they're running out of food and supplies and have no way of reaching anyone for help. Will they survive the storm before it's too late? Sick!Sam. Hurt!Guilty!Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

**Author's Note:** So in this story, Dean is 10 and Sam is 6. Plenty of angst, hurt and comfort, fluff- the whole nine yards :D Enjoy!

**Summary:** Weechester...During a destructive blizzard, Dean struggles to take care of a sick Sam. But they're running out of food and supplies and have no way of reaching anyone for help. Will they survive the storm before it's too late?

* * *

><p><strong>Look After You<strong>

"Dean, wake up! It's snowing!" Sam gasped, his voice ringing throughout the quiet room. "Dean!" He exclaimed again as he ripped open the curtains in the newest crap motel room they were staying at.

Snowflakes of all shapes and sizes floated gracefully above the frosted ground, hovering the white terrain for a moment before landing gently among the rest. Sam pressed his face up against the icy window, his breath fogging against it. A goofy smile lit up his face as he pushed away from the window and dove onto Dean's bed.

"Dean! Dean! Dean!" He giggled, bouncing up and down next to his brother's body.

"Go away." Dean grumbled into the pillow, snuggling deeper into the covers and turning his head away from the window.

He was definitely not a morning person.

Not like Mr. Sunshine Sammy who actually enjoyed waking up at the crack of dawn.

"But Dean, look outside!" Sam huffed, shaking Dean a few times for emphasis.

"Ooh. Pretty." Dean mumbled unenthusiastically without lifting his head from the pillow.

Sam jutted his lower lip out and huffed a breath, crossing his arms over his chest. "You didn't even look, Dean." He pointed out.

The older brother cracked an eye open and glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Sam, it's barely seven in the morning." Dean muttered. "For the love of God, give me an hour." He finished, shutting both eyes again.

"But I'm hungry."

"Eat a cookie or something."

"We don't have any." Sam sighed, plopping down on his back next to his brother. "I already looked." He added softly.

Dean scoffed a laugh and shook his head in the pillow, hearing guilt in Sam's voice.

Cookies were his brother's weakness.

"Can I have Lucky Charms?" The younger brother asked, propping up on one elbow and staring at Dean's unmoving body. "Dean?" He asked again, poking his brother once in the head.

"Sam, I will lock you in a closet if you don't leave me alone." Dean said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"No you won't." Sam grinned. "So, can I have Lucky Charms?" He persisted.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Dean murmured indifferently.

"But I can't reach the cereal."

"That's nice." Dean sighed, feeling the hope of getting some more shut eye flying out the window.

"Can you make me some? Please?"

"No."

"Please, please, please!" Sam begged, throwing himself flat onto Dean's back and bouncing up and down. "Please?"

Dean groaned and turned his head up to look at his brother. "You do know that you're incredibly annoying, right?"

"Please?" Sam asked again in a small voice, hitting Dean with a dose of the extremely deadly puppy dog eyes.

Stupid, annoying, adorable little bastard.

"Fine!" Dean gave in with a huff. "Now get off me, you freak." He continued lightly, pushing Sam off his back and sliding out of the bed. He padded into the small kitchen and searched the cabinets for food, making a note to himself that they were running low on supplies.

Sam grinned triumphantly at his victory and hopped off the bed, following his brother into the kitchen and pulling himself up onto one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "It's snowing, Dean!"

"I heard." Dean mumbled, yawning as he grabbed what was left of the Lucky Charms. "It's like negative degrees in here. Aren't you cold?" He asked suddenly, trying to hide the worry in his voice as he grabbed two bowls.

The last thing he needed was for his brother to get sick.

"Nope." Sam said, popping the 'p'.

"Right, I forgot you had that mop of hair on your head to keep you warm for the winter." Dean teased, making his way over to the table and setting the cereal and bowls down. He ruffled Sam's hair affectionately as he turned around and headed to the fridge. "Alright...milk, milk, milk." He muttered to himself as he searched the fridge. Dean grabbed the carton from the bottom shelf and shook the container, only a drop left at the bottom. "Damn it."

"What?" Sam asked around a mouthful of cereal, the box of Lucky Charms in his lap.

Dean took one look at his brother and laughed, coming to sit down at the table. "Dude, the point of cereal is to eat it with milk, not by itself."

Sam merely shrugged and held out the box to his brother. "So when's daddy gonna be back?" He questioned.

Dean reached into the box and grabbed a handful of cereal. "I don't know. He left two days ago and said he'd be back in a few, so sometime soon, I guess."

Sam nodded and glanced into the box, shaking it around. While the younger brother was preoccupied, Dean snatched the box out of Sam's hands and shot him a cheeky grin. "Hey!" Sam protested.

"Hey, yourself, nerd." Dean smirked, picking around the cereal until he found a clump of marshmallows and tossed them into his mouth.

"Dean! You're gonna eat all the marshmallows!" Sam whined, grabbing at the box.

Dean kept it out of reach, picking out another marshmallow and popping it into his mouth. "Mm, so good." He teased.

"Dean!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down, dweeb." Dean taunted, handing the box back over to his brothers' outstretched hands who yanked it back to his chest.

"You're a meanie." He muttered, reaching into the box. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean retorted, messing up Sam's hair on his way back to the bed.

"You're not allowed to say that word! Remember? Daddy said so." Sam called after him, brushing down his hair.

"Well, dad's not here, is he?" The older brother sighed, grabbing the remote control and flopping down onto one of the beds. He flipped on the television and flicked through the channels, stopping on a news report. He turned up the volume and watched as a news lady continued her segment from outside some building.

_"-but as of now, there has been no updates on the current field activity. Now, onto weather. As you can all see behind me, the snowfall has already begun its descent. Meteorologists have predicted this light snowfall to turn into one of the worst blizzards Portland, Maine has ever seen. The temperature will drop into single digits, but due to wind-chill, it will feel in the negatives. Winds will reach up to 65 mph. We advise everyone to stay indoors for your own safety. The roads will be hazardous due to the ice, so we advise people to stay off the roads. We will get back to you with more information, but for now, stock up and keep warm. Reporting live, this is Jamie Degraw. Back to you."_

"Terrific." Dean mumbled, changing the channel to some random cartoon. Of course they'd be in town when the worst snow storm in history hit. It was just their luck. He wondered to himself if their dad knew about the storm, and had left anyway.

Sam bounced over soon after, his curly brown hair flying in his face. He slowed as he approached the bed and looked at his feet, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"What do you want?" Dean sighed, knowing that look on his brother's face.

"Can we go outside and play in the snow?" Sam asked in a quiet voice, staring at his feet.

"Why don't you just find something to do inside? It's way too cold out." Dean objected, refusing to give in this time.

"Because we never get to play outside and I've only been in the snow once and I always wanted to play in it and everyone else gets to and daddy never lets me and it will only be for a few minutes, I promise." He rambled, taking big breaths between each statement.

"Come on, Sam-"

"Please, Deanie?"

"Oh don't pull that whole 'Deanie' crap, Sammy." Dean muttered with an eye roll, feeling his will slowly dwindle.

And then Sam pulled out the big guns.

"Please? I'll love you forever and ever." Sam continued, grabbing his brothers finger with his little hands and staring at him with huge, hopeful, hazel eyes, even going so far as to add the trembling lower lip.

"Alright, alright!" Dean surrendered.

No one could resist those damned puppy dog eyes.

Sam let out a whoop and spun in a circle, throwing his hands in the air. Dean laughed in spite of himself and rolled out of the bed, digging through his duffle bag on the floor. "Put you're jacket on and whatever else you have in your bag." He ordered, quickly changing out of his pajamas and slipping into the sturdiest jacket he could find.

"Is this good?" Sam questioned from the other side of the room. He was bundled up in a sweatshirt and jacket, his pants tucked into his boots.

"One sec..." Dean murmured, searching his bag. "There we go." He muttered to himself, pulling out a hat from the bottom. Sam waddled his way over to Dean as the older brother stood up and snuggled the hat onto his head. "There, you're golden."

"Thanks!" Sam cheered, as Dean pulled the hat over his ears. "Let's go!" He shouted.

"Calm down, you'll wake the neighbors." Dean hushed. Deep down, he couldn't help but feel excitement. He never got to play in the snow, and he was damn happy about going outside, regardless of what he said. "We can't stay out long though. If dad finds out we went outside, he'll kick my ass."

"Okay." Sam said obliviously, yanking open the front door. A chilling wind hit the brothers as they raced outside, Dean locking the door behind him. The parking lot was almost empty, save for a couple cars scattered around.

"Hey, let's go around back so nobody on the road sees us." Dean spoke up, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him around the side of the motel and to the back.

"Yay snow!" Sam exclaimed, throwing his body onto the ground and tossing a pile of snow into the air.

Dean laughed as he joined his brother onto the ground, compacting a ball of snow and chucking it at the back of the motel. He suddenly felt something hit the back of his head, and a cold, wetness drip down his back. He looked behind him and saw Sam grinning, the residue of snow leftover on his hands. "Oh, it's on." He challenged, grabbing a handful of snow and throwing it at his brother.

Sam giggled loudly and ran as Dean chased him around the back. The older brother easily caught up and tackled Sam, grabbing both of his wrists with one hand and rubbing snow in his hair and face with the other. Sam shrieked gleefully, squirming underneath Dean who eventually collapsed next to him, laughing alongside.

"We should go inside." Dean sighed after a moment of lying in the snow.

"Yeah." Sam agreed, his cheeks and nose bright red. Dean pulled himself to his feet before reaching down and helping his brother up as well. They began their trek back to the room, cutting around the back and through the middle of the motel.

"Let's go through here." Dean said, spotting a fenced in area that led to the front of the motel. He fumbled around with numb fingers until he found the opening of the gate. "Come on, slow poke." He urged to Sam who trailed behind, looking up at the sky.

"I'm not a slow poke." Sam muttered, as they entered the fence. He shoved Dean to the side, laughing as the older brother caught himself on the fence before falling.

"Wanna bet?" Dean challenged, shoving Sam right back.

What the older brother didn't see was the tarp, covered by a layer of snow, lying over the motel's outdoor pool.

Dean watched in horror as Sam lost his footing and fell backwards onto the tarp with a splash, his body twisting in the covers as he sank into the depths of the pool.

**TBC...**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Author

**Author's Note**

HEY STRANGERS.

It's been a while, I know. I've been so busy with life and everything, I haven't been able to write at all. But I know now's a good time for me to return! Thank you to those for sticking around and sticking with me, I've been a terrible person being MIA for so long!

I'll start posting again soon, but for now, I have a tumblr where I'll be taking requests from all of you for SPN fanfics that I'll write!

Tumblr: www. sad-n-dead-winchester. tumblr. com

(take out all the spaces, leave the hyphens in)

So follow me there and leave me story requests!

I'll talk to you guys soon!

Much love.

Jess


End file.
